onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 407
thumb|400px " Arco Histórico Especial - Destrua! Armadilha da Companhia de Suspense " é o episódio do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo Robin revela o passado de Brook para Luffy e seus amigos e decide a ajuda-lo. Brook é capturado pela Thriller LTD , mas Luffy e Zoro chegaram para a ajuda-lo a escapar. O grupo reconstrói Seu mikoshi (Santuário portátil), modelado Apos o mil ENSOLARADO , e enfrenta o mikoshi em forma de remos, da Suspense LTD. ELES ganham com a Ajuda de SUAS Habilidades Especiais, e Luffy Envia Hogback , Perona e Absalão Voando POR interromper o festival. Igaramconfisca o prêmio em dinheiro para pagar os danos à cidade, mas é possível que seja o tesouro, que é uma medida que pode ser uma mulher bonita nos EUA. Brook sugere que Mao é o uso do soci, mais uma vez apagando a sua memoria. Longo Brook encontra e ataca Kumashi e alguns zumbis da Companhia de Thriller antes de se casar com Thriller Company, segurando Zoro enquanto passa por ele. No escritório de Franky , Franky está sendo tratado por Chopper quando Robin chega com informações sobre onde Brook foi. Robin explica that Brook foi um membro da Thriller Company, mas não foi mais bem sucedido em seus processos e era responsável pelos mikoshis destruídos. Luffy vai de Brook para encontrar-se sendo torturado pela Thriller Company quando Zoro chega para recuperar o barulho. Luffy libera Brook and se afasta da Thriller Company ao lado de Zoro até que o robô ajuda a fugir com uma bomba de fumaça. Brook chega na oficina de Frankly para encontrar todos os outros aliados com a ajuda do restaurante Pinwheel reconstruindo sua mikoshi. Os Cavaleiros de Aventura e os Rolling Expresss chegam e absorvem o restaurante Pinwheel, fornecendo-lhes materiais de seus mikoshis danificados. Quando alguém está insistindo em que outros insistem que ainda são amigos, ele é um portador de santuário. Zoro também se torna parte da equipe quando é pego roubando comida. Na manhã da corrida, uma Companhia de Thriller chega com uma mikoshi em forma de Oars, esperando ser únicos competidores, e ficam chocados ao ver uma equipe do restaurante Pinwheel chegar com um mikoshi em forma de Mil Sunny . Omani e Mao pegam um peixe voador para ajudar seus companheiros de equipe. Os zumbis da Companhia Thriller são muito cansados para carregar o mikoshi, então o Hogback ativa como rodas ocultas motorizadas do mikoshi. Franky faz uma mesma coisa com o seu mikoshi, alimentando-o com cola primeiro. A Thriller Company ataca o restaurante Pinwheel Eatery com um canhão, derrubando-os no próximo próximo, mas o mikoshi é capaz de viajar na água e em Omani navegar por uma corrida de corrida. Perona ATACA O Restaurante Pinwheel usando Alguns morcegos tijolo , mas Franky lança o Mini Feliz fazer mikoshi , permitindo that Zoro e Sanji viajem à frente e OS Destruam. Usando a taça de cola, o mikoshi Pinwheel Eatery viaja de volta para a rota da frente da Thriller Company. Eles retaliam liberating the left of mikoshi to jump to frente the team of Eixo Pinwheel e prendê-los em uma rede pegajosa. Quando o homem usa um pouco de gás, então o Omã e o Mao pegam um pouco de um próximo, permitindo que o uso Franky o Gaon Canhão para destruir o mikoshi da Thriller Company. A Thriller Company descobre que Cindry os abandonou e está na platéia, e é socado no céu por Luffy. Apesar de Terem vencido, Igaram se recusa a dar hum omani o Prêmio em Dinheiro, JA que eles precisam EUA-lo Pará Reparar OS Danos colaterais que OS Corredores causaram uma Cidade. O tesouro sagrado revela-se uma calcinha de ouro que concede o desejo de uma mulher bonita quando usado. Brilho pede para você e usa-o para responder, derrubando o chão e fazendo com que ele seja uma nova memória novamente. Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Episódios Filler Categoria:Episódios escritos por Hitoshi Tanaka Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miyuki Sato Categoria:Episódios animados por Masahiro Shimanuki Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Naoyuki Ito